Finding your true self
by Zoe Hanna World
Summary: Zoe ends up taking a stranger in, young girl, she helps build her up and develops into a strong young women who goes into the world to find who she really is
1. Chapter 1

Hanna Family chapter 1

"you're horrible, no one, likes you, your unwanted and will never have a family. Your mother hates you, your father hurts you because he has nothing else better to do with his time than hurt you. Pathetic little girl".

Jade Preston was the schools biggest bully and was the leader of one of the biggest gangs run by her dad. This was the first thing Amy was faced with every day she came into school, but she knew she had to brush it under the carpet otherwise she would only be beaten up by her family. Her own genetic family.

PE was the worst, Amy has a visual impairment so can't see as well as other people.

"catch it then blindo, come on, don't be scared." But it was too late, Jade through the netball into her face. Amy found herself on her back with Jade hanging other her.

"pathetic." Spitting in her face. Amy went to the toilets and saw she had a bruised eye.

Back in the ED Max was being his normal annoying self to Clinical lead consultant Zoe Hanna.

"Max, please, let me get back, or Ash will be wondering where I have got to", Zoe and Max were kissing around the corner of the ED,

Max, just laughed, as he let the Dr get back to work.

"Amy, I dare you to go in front of that silver evo and kill yourself, worthless little moron. Jump. Jump. Jump." The group lead by Jade were all chanting and pushing her into the road.

"stay where you are my sweet little girl, my daughter and I want to kill you". Her father was Martin.

Then disaster stuck. Claire, Amy's mother got out of the car. Amy stood motionless. She was too scared to move a muscle, even though she was stood in the middle of the road.

"Hello my little girl, you will no longer destroy our perfect little lives when you go under that car, do you hear me". Her mother had her hands tightly grabbing her daughter, who was screaming, heart pounding in her chest. Her father revved the car, her mother held her down with some assistance from Jade. Martin drove straight over her legs, the sound that no one wants to hear. The sound of the complete helplessness of her own family.

"we will be coming back for you, we'll come and save you." Her mother ran laughing to the car, jumped in and they both drove off, tired screeching on the road.

"Aaaahhhhhhh", was all that could be heard from the girl lying in the middle of the road, Jade and the gang ran away as a black ford feaster drove up alongside of Amy.

"Amy, what's happened, your legs, your faces." Lily was Amy's foster career, but she did love her very much.

"Lily, Lily." Georgina began to slip into consciousness.

"Amy, it Lily, can you hear me, stay awake for me please, I'm going to call an ambulance". Lily reached her phone out her pocket and began dialing, she suspected who might have dome this.

Less than 10 minutes later the paramedics arrived and Lily filled them in on the situation.

"hello, thanks love we'll take it from here, you've done a great job."

"hello, thanks for coming so fast, I'm Dr Lily Hassan, I work at The Mill Health Centre, I am also Amy's foster carer."

"ok, go ahead then". Dixie was holding Georgina's head with her hands and stroking the side of the girls head. She recognised her from somewhere before.

"right, this is Georgina aged 9 years old, she has crush injuries to both legs, I suspect her father has ran over her, her right leg may not be viable."

"ok thanks love. Amy, Amy love I'm Dixie a paramedic can you hear me?". There was no response,

"ok Jeff, we are going to need, leg supports, pelvic bands, collar and a board please ASAP."

"rightyho". Jeff ran to the ambulance to find the equipment.

"alright Amy, we are going to give you some analgesia for the pain and get you into Holby City ED. You can come with us if you like?", Dixie looked at Lily, seeing she was concerned too,

"its aliright, I've got a car and meet you there, if that's alright?"

"yes that fine, meet you there in a few minutes." Jeff had collar and boarded the young girl who was still out of it.

"ok, her we go princess, time to get you sorted". Jeff helped to load Amy into the big yellow taxi with Dixie, and Lily tagging along behind.

About half was there, Amy began to stir, she was in an enormous amount of pain and very anxious.

"hello love, I'm Dixie, I helped you out of the road." Dixie saw she was getting frightened, and this puzzled her. she put her hand on Amy's it reassure her

"its alright darling. Have I seen you before?. Yes you were in the other week when you cut your leg. Its ok, I know your scared but you are in the best hands".

"right heads up dix, just don't take away my princess".

"less of the cheek jeffary". Dixie and Jeff got Amy out of the ambulance and started wheeling her into resus.

"Max can I have Mr Jones moved out of resus please we have a child coming in." Max was smiling. "right away boss". Zoe smiled back.

"Hello dix what we got?". Zoe looked down at her newly arrived patient, she knew who she was and she needn't have said anything. Amy gave her a smile.

"her pulse has suddenly calmed down?" Dix was confused.

"must be the special Dr Hanna charm". Zoe raised her eyebrows at Jeff. He laughed back.

"Zoe!". Amy spoke, the first time since the accident. "yes, yes, that's me, its ok, I'll be your doctor and we'll all going to take care of you, I promise".

"ok fokes, can we get her across please on my count 1…2….3. "ok this is Amy Richards, suspected run over at high speed outside the local school, GCS is 8 BP is 180/90 and all other obs are normal. And this is Dr Lily Hassan, Amy's foster carer.

"Zo."

"Yeah."

"I think I have seen her before, but whatever you did that is the first time she's spoke, and she seems very scared so be gentle with her. thanks".

"thanks Dix I will". Amy had not stopped looking at Zoe the whole time she had been in the Ed. Lily was taken to the relatives room and Zoe carried on treating Amy.

"Hello Amy." They both smiled at each other. Amy felt her safest when she saw Zoe.

"your father did this didn't he"

"what I told you the other day, no one believed me when I said it, and now I am in here again". Amy's breathing was getting heavy and faster.

"Amy". Zoe took her patients hand. " look at me and take nice deep breathes for me". She was coping Zoe, and her blood preasure came back down to normal.

"well done, well done." Zoe signalled to Tess.

"can you page Charlie for me please".

"yes of course".

"Amy, your right leg is not looking good, but your left looks more viable". Amy began to cry.

" hey, hey listen to me, there are treatments which can regrow your legs and I'll be here when you wake up, ok". Zoe was smiling down at her patient who she knew she was worshiping her.

"this is Charlie and he'll be going to x-ray with you so we can check your legs."

" no no no no no, please come with me, please please you have to ….." Zoe interrupted her."

"alright, alright I'll come too, I'll be there."

Zoe, Tess and Charlie looked at her, they suspected something was up, but Zoe suspected more.

"Connie, could you take over in resus while I take my patient to x-ray, its urgent".

"ok, if you think a consultant standing in x-ray is going to be of benefit then go ahead."

"thank you Mrs Beauchamp". Zoe darted a glare at her, she knew that Amy would not be backing down and they both had to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Amy was transferred to cubicles, she had Zoe's fully attention until Lily was called. Amy was weary around strangers, some people she clicked with and others not was much. Zoe was the only person she had met while being in the ED that she trusted.

Zoe was treating another patient when Amy began to worry.

"Hello, I'm Dr Hanna, I'm be over-seeing your treatment, can you tell me where the pain is exactly?" Zoe was treating a female who had been involved in a minor RTC. The location was near where Amy had here accident.

"It's mainly me head with a bit of a headache, nowhere else",

"OK, well I'll send you for a CT of your head and neck to exclude any internal injuries then a nurse will come to clean and stitch the wound to your hand", "thanks", the women said as Zoe walked out into cubicles.

Amy was becoming anxious but knew from her abuse if she made a fuss, she would have something done to her she hated.

There was a strange man walking around the ED, Zoe did not recognise him and nor did the other staff members, he was no-one's patient.

"Hello, it Dr Hanna from the ED can I have security come down and remove a strange man please, thanks", but before security were there, the man was gone, but Zoe did not expect to find him in with Amy.

Amy was asleep but not for long, "What have you said, you better not have said anything because if you have, you will be punished", the intruder was holding Amy's mouth shut with his hand and holding her down, talking through his teeth, she tried to move but was hit so hard. There was blood coming from her arm, her Dad was holding a weapon.

Martin was in the cubicle with her, he was not letting her speak.

"Dr Hanna we can't seem to find your man, have you seen him?". Zoe looked confused again.

"Oh, no I haven't, ok stay down for a bit in case he makes a reappearance, thanks", Zoe walked off, but was then distracted when she heard something unsettling coming from Amy's cubicle.

"Please get off me, I don't want this, I won't say anything I promise. Amy was crying her eyes out., but Martin only put his hand in her mouth to shut her up.

When Zoe entered the cubicle, she had the shock of her life. Amy was under the covers with Martin on top of her, she glanced towards the floor, she saw Amy's and her Father's clothes.

Zoe shouts across ED, "can I have security in here please immediately", Zoe ran in there and held back while the officers removed Martin from on top of Amya. Amy could hardly breath.

"ZOE ZOE ZOE ZOE", was all she could say,

As soon as Martin saw the officers he darted off and they followed him. Amy was so scared.

"IT's alright he's gone he's gone", Amy had grabbed Zoe and had her arms around her neck, she was not letting go. Zoe was rubbing Georgina's back gentle to try and calm her down.

"Pease don't go", Amy was sobbing loud and as hard as she could, holding onto Zoe so tight.

"He's gone, I promise", Zoe tried to draw away because she was Amy's Dr, but knew Amy had no mother of whom cared about her.

"NO NO NO NO",

"Alright, listen to me, I saw what happened and I need you to breath, some nice deep breathes", Amy just kept staring at Zoe and did nothing, she was too scared to move.

"Amy, I need you to calm down, I have other patients to see". Zoe felt Amy draw away, pulled the covers over her and cried.

"I'm sorry, I'll stay with you though, so you're not alone".

Amy did not take long to fall asleep because she was so tired from her all deal.

Zoe met Connie, she needed an urgent word and her shift had nearly ended

"Connie I need an urgent word in your office, its about a young patient of mine".

"OK, hope you're not getting too involved", Connie was being her usual management self, Zoe didn't like this.

They both went in and sat opposite each other of Connie's desk

"It's about Amy. I have just met her Dad, raping her in our ED". Connie was speechless.

Zoe removed her stethoscope from around her neck and held it in her hands.

"Well, when you said something seemed strange…" She was shocked.

"I know and I was the person who found her in that state, she was not letting me go, I only got away because she fell asleep".

Connie turned to glance out of the office window

"What I am trying to say is that I think she needs someone she trusts to stay with her". Zoe paused and her head went down before lifting again to continue, "my shift is nearly over and I would like it to be me, I want to stay with her this evening, she trusts me and I would like to stop any other happenings in the ED again". Zoe just stared at Connie.

Connie reluctantly replied, "OK, ok but make sure your professional, I don't need any more accusations being made".

"Thank you", Zoe stood up and put her stethoscope around her neck and walked in the direction of the Ed shop.

"Hi Honey,

"Hi Hanna, it's nice to see you", Zoe looked confused, but happy someone was there.

"Zoe Hanna, thanks, Um you don't happen to know what 9 years old girls like?"

"Well, they love colouring pens and paper", Honey handed Zoe a colouring pad and some pens.

Zoe smiled "thanks Honey, that perfect, here have a note and keep the change", Zoe grabbed the present and went to find Amy. Zoe found her legs laid out and Tess was sitting there stroking her head, keeping her calm.

"Knock knock", Zoe walked in and a smile, arms being held out wide came from Amy.

"Thanks Tess, I've got it from here",

"Ok", Tess left them and went back to treating patients.

Zoe went over to Amy and gave her the hug she was so in desperate for, Amy was somehow drawn to her, she trusted Zoe, none of the other Dr's she had known from her Father's play were like her.

"Hello, I brought you something, though it might help you tell me more about you, to get to know you more", Zoe handed Amy the pens and pad.

"What are they?", Amy looked confused, she just looked at Zoe.

"Pens and paper, you draw with them". Zoe smiled at her.

"I get hurt if I tell people things, Dad lies on top of me and it hurts, says it punishment". Zoe tried to hide a small tear in her eye.

"Well, I promise you, whatever you tell me, I will never tell anyone else, not unless I really have to.", she smiled at Amy who had started drawing something on the paper, she holding the pen with all her fingers pointing straight up in the air, like a small child.

"What's that your drawing, can I see?" Zoe had lifted her head and was trying to see.

"it's the house where I sometimes live, but Dad never lets me in, only at night or when I have done something wrong".

Zoe turned the pad round, it was a house located at the top of a hill, the garage at the back with a motorbike in front, before a small tunnel, a porch to the right with a number 6 on the door frame, a long garden at the front of a large elongated window from the corner of the porch, Zoe was impressed with the amount of detail she saw.

"its very good, who do you live with, other than Lily, I know you see your family sometimes"

"I can't remember when my Mum said she loved me, and the last time I went home, my Dad lay on top of me again, he put something in me, when he was in here." Georgina was beginning to cry," I shouldn't be telling you, I'll get hurt", She had her head in her hands, Zoe saw the laceration on her right arm.

"Can I, can I take a look", Zoe hesitated, worried Amy would pull away. Lily was stood behind her, Zoe didn't know.

"Ooww, it hurts, it good to hurt, takes the pain away".

"what pain, the pain from your family, from what they do to you?"

"it hurts because I'm not loved, I'm a mistake, that's what they told me". Amy began to cry, sobbing again.

Zoe was examining the cut on Amy's hand, "don't think you will need any stitches but I will get Tess to come and clean it and bandaged".

"thanks", Georgina was holding her hand under her arm which was being held by Zoe.

Zoe stood up, "right, you stay here and I'll go and find Tess". Amy smiled slightly

Zoe turned around to find Lily was watching them the whole time.

"Oh Sorry, you can see her now", Zoe went to go and find Tess.

Lily come over to Amy, "You Ok, I heard what happened with you and your Dad".

"I don't want you, I want Zoe to come back, she gave me a hug, no one else did, please go, I just want Zoe, please go, go", Lily reluctantly went.

Lily looked across from the cubicle and spotted Zoe talking to another nurse.

"Dr Hanna, Amy is instant that she only sees you, she doesn't want me in there at all, I'm going to wait in the realtives room and leave her in your capable hands, if that alright with".

"Yeah ok, did she ment1ion anything else about her family, there seems to be only me she trusts, could there be a reason for this?"

"Well, both her parents are smokers and alcoholics, her Father runs a prostitution business for under age children as labour for his money, she is the most important client to him, he takes his angry out on her for the mistakes her Mother does. She didn't mention anything else sorry", Zoe was so shocked.

"Ok, thanks, yeah I will keep an eye on her", Zoe was walking over to Amy's cubicle thinking about what she had just been told.

"Zoe, stay?"

"Yeah Ok, you look tired". Georgina cuddled into Zoe on her shoulder, Zoe felt this was wrong but knew her patient needed some kind of support and comfort, and this was working so she carried on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Amy was transferred to cubicles, she had Zoe's fully attention until Lily was called. Amy was weary around strangers, some people she clicked with and others not was much. Zoe was the only person she had met while being in the ED that she trusted.

Zoe was treating another patient when Amy began to worry.

"Hello, I'm Dr Hanna, I'm be over-seeing your treatment, can you tell me where the pain is exactly?" Zoe was treating a female who had been involved in a minor RTC. The location was near where Amy had here accident.

"It's mainly me head with a bit of a headache, nowhere else",

"OK, well I'll send you for a CT of your head and neck to exclude any internal injuries then a nurse will come to clean and stitch the wound to your hand", "thanks", the women said as Zoe walked out into cubicles.

Amy was becoming anxious but knew from her abuse if she made a fuss, she would have something done to her she hated.

There was a strange man walking around the ED, Zoe did not recognise him and nor did the other staff members, he was no-one's patient.

"Hello, it Dr Hanna from the ED can I have security come down and remove a strange man please, thanks", but before security were there, the man was gone, but Zoe did not expect to find him in with Amy.

Amy was asleep but not for long, "What have you said, you better not have said anything because if you have, you will be punished", the intruder was holding Amy's mouth shut with his hand and holding her down, talking through his teeth, she tried to move but was hit so hard. There was blood coming from her arm, her Dad was holding a weapon.

Martin was in the cubicle with her, he was not letting her speak.

"Dr Hanna we can't seem to find your man, have you seen him?". Zoe looked confused again.

"Oh, no I haven't, ok stay down for a bit in case he makes a reappearance, thanks", Zoe walked off, but was then distracted when she heard something unsettling coming from Amy's cubicle.

"Please get off me, I don't want this, I won't say anything I promise. Amy was crying her eyes out., but Martin only put his hand in her mouth to shut her up.

When Zoe entered the cubicle, she had the shock of her life. Amy was under the covers with Martin on top of her, she glanced towards the floor, she saw Amy's and her Father's clothes.

Zoe shouts across ED, "can I have security in here please immediately", Zoe ran in there and held back while the officers removed Martin from on top of Amya. Amy could hardly breath.

"ZOE ZOE ZOE ZOE", was all she could say,

As soon as Martin saw the officers he darted off and they followed him. Amy was so scared.

"IT's alright he's gone he's gone", Amy had grabbed Zoe and had her arms around her neck, she was not letting go. Zoe was rubbing Georgina's back gentle to try and calm her down.

"Pease don't go", Amy was sobbing loud and as hard as she could, holding onto Zoe so tight.

"He's gone, I promise", Zoe tried to draw away because she was Amy's Dr, but knew Amy had no mother of whom cared about her.

"NO NO NO NO",

"Alright, listen to me, I saw what happened and I need you to breath, some nice deep breathes", Amy just kept staring at Zoe and did nothing, she was too scared to move.

"Amy, I need you to calm down, I have other patients to see". Zoe felt Amy draw away, pulled the covers over her and cried.

"I'm sorry, I'll stay with you though, so you're not alone".

Amy did not take long to fall asleep because she was so tired from her all deal.

Zoe met Connie, she needed an urgent word and her shift had nearly ended

"Connie I need an urgent word in your office, its about a young patient of mine".

"OK, hope you're not getting too involved", Connie was being her usual management self, Zoe didn't like this.

They both went in and sat opposite each other of Connie's desk

"It's about Amy. I have just met her Dad, raping her in our ED". Connie was speechless.

Zoe removed her stethoscope from around her neck and held it in her hands.

"Well, when you said something seemed strange…" She was shocked.

"I know and I was the person who found her in that state, she was not letting me go, I only got away because she fell asleep".

Connie turned to glance out of the office window

"What I am trying to say is that I think she needs someone she trusts to stay with her". Zoe paused and her head went down before lifting again to continue, "my shift is nearly over and I would like it to be me, I want to stay with her this evening, she trusts me and I would like to stop any other happenings in the ED again". Zoe just stared at Connie.

Connie reluctantly replied, "OK, ok but make sure your professional, I don't need any more accusations being made".

"Thank you", Zoe stood up and put her stethoscope around her neck and walked in the direction of the Ed shop.

"Hi Honey,

"Hi Hanna, it's nice to see you", Zoe looked confused, but happy someone was there.

"Zoe Hanna, thanks, Um you don't happen to know what 9 years old girls like?"

"Well, they love colouring pens and paper", Honey handed Zoe a colouring pad and some pens.

Zoe smiled "thanks Honey, that perfect, here have a note and keep the change", Zoe grabbed the present and went to find Amy. Zoe found her legs laid out and Tess was sitting there stroking her head, keeping her calm.

"Knock knock", Zoe walked in and a smile, arms being held out wide came from Amy.

"Thanks Tess, I've got it from here",

"Ok", Tess left them and went back to treating patients.

Zoe went over to Amy and gave her the hug she was so in desperate for, Amy was somehow drawn to her, she trusted Zoe, none of the other Dr's she had known from her Father's play were like her.

"Hello, I brought you something, though it might help you tell me more about you, to get to know you more", Zoe handed Amy the pens and pad.

"What are they?", Amy looked confused, she just looked at Zoe.

"Pens and paper, you draw with them". Zoe smiled at her.

"I get hurt if I tell people things, Dad lies on top of me and it hurts, says it punishment". Zoe tried to hide a small tear in her eye.

"Well, I promise you, whatever you tell me, I will never tell anyone else, not unless I really have to.", she smiled at Amy who had started drawing something on the paper, she holding the pen with all her fingers pointing straight up in the air, like a small child.

"What's that your drawing, can I see?" Zoe had lifted her head and was trying to see.

"it's the house where I sometimes live, but Dad never lets me in, only at night or when I have done something wrong".

Zoe turned the pad round, it was a house located at the top of a hill, the garage at the back with a motorbike in front, before a small tunnel, a porch to the right with a number 6 on the door frame, a long garden at the front of a large elongated window from the corner of the porch, Zoe was impressed with the amount of detail she saw.

"its very good, who do you live with, other than Lily, I know you see your family sometimes"

"I can't remember when my Mum said she loved me, and the last time I went home, my Dad lay on top of me again, he put something in me, when he was in here." Georgina was beginning to cry," I shouldn't be telling you, I'll get hurt", She had her head in her hands, Zoe saw the laceration on her right arm.

"Can I, can I take a look", Zoe hesitated, worried Amy would pull away. Lily was stood behind her, Zoe didn't know.

"Ooww, it hurts, it good to hurt, takes the pain away".

"what pain, the pain from your family, from what they do to you?"

"it hurts because I'm not loved, I'm a mistake, that's what they told me". Amy began to cry, sobbing again.

Zoe was examining the cut on Amy's hand, "don't think you will need any stitches but I will get Tess to come and clean it and bandaged".

"thanks", Georgina was holding her hand under her arm which was being held by Zoe.

Zoe stood up, "right, you stay here and I'll go and find Tess". Amy smiled slightly

Zoe turned around to find Lily was watching them the whole time.

"Oh Sorry, you can see her now", Zoe went to go and find Tess.

Lily come over to Amy, "You Ok, I heard what happened with you and your Dad".

"I don't want you, I want Zoe to come back, she gave me a hug, no one else did, please go, I just want Zoe, please go, go", Lily reluctantly went.

Lily looked across from the cubicle and spotted Zoe talking to another nurse.

"Dr Hanna, Amy is instant that she only sees you, she doesn't want me in there at all, I'm going to wait in the realtives room and leave her in your capable hands, if that alright with".

"Yeah ok, did she ment1ion anything else about her family, there seems to be only me she trusts, could there be a reason for this?"

"Well, both her parents are smokers and alcoholics, her Father runs a prostitution business for under age children as labour for his money, she is the most important client to him, he takes his angry out on her for the mistakes her Mother does. She didn't mention anything else sorry", Zoe was so shocked.

"Ok, thanks, yeah I will keep an eye on her", Zoe was walking over to Amy's cubicle thinking about what she had just been told.

"Zoe, stay?"

"Yeah Ok, you look tired". Amy cuddled into Zoe on her shoulder, Zoe felt this was wrong but knew her patient needed some kind of support and comfort, and this was working so she carried on.


End file.
